Una broma bastante… Movida
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto *25 "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años." Fred y George se han propuesto el reto de gastarle una broma a cada profesor. Ahora le toca a Trelawney.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de JK Rowling.

Solo la trama es mía.

No gano dinero alguno por escribir esto.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto *25 "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "hogwarts a través de los años.

Una broma bastante… Movida.

Fred y George estaban en su último año.

Se habían puesto como meta realizar bromas mensuales a todos los profesores del castillo.

Umbridge estaba detrás de ellos cada dos por tres pero siempre acababan escapando de ella.

Ya le habían gastado bromas a: Hagrid, Burbage, Flitwick, Sproud, McGonnagall, por la que se habían llevado un buen castigo, pero había merecido la pena, a Snape, a Umbridge, la mujer estuvo dos días con el pelo verde bómito, a Vector, a Sinistra, a Babbling…

Solo les quedaba Trelawney y para eso tenían la jugarreta perfecta.

Aprovecharon un fin de semana en el que había visita a Hogsmeade y Sybill salió de su torre.

Normalmente no lo hacía, pero necesitaba reponer varias tazas de té. Decía que de tanto romperlas y después repararlas, la imagen de los posos ya no se veía igual. Se veía distorsionada y agrietada.

La mujer salió y los gemelos se colaron en su clase.

Estuvieron buscando durante bastante rato, hasta que hallaron lo que querían.

En uno de los armarios había tres botellas de Jerez.

Ambos sonrieron con malicia y cambiaron el contenido de las botellas.

En lugar del vino, lo que había dentro de los recipientes era agua con césped triturado.

-Seguro que Trelawney ha visto esto. -Rió Fred en la seguridad de su habitación.

George rió con su hermano.

Lee, que había llegado en ese momento, contempló a los gemelos con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira esto. -Le dijo Fred.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?

-Sí.

-¿El Jerez de Trelawney?

Ambos pelirrojos sonrieron.

-¿Un trago? -Preguntaron al unísono.

-Eso ni se pregunta.

Los tres jóvenes se acomodaron en el suelo y se bebieron dos de las tres botellas.

-"Eh zicozzz. Veo allllgo." -Dijo George con dificultad.

-"¿Qué veessss herrrmmmano?"

-"Veo… un… por… pro… polbe… probrlema enorrrrrme manaña."

-"¿Qué poble… probre… pobema?" -Preguntó Lee.

-¡Vamos a teneeerrrr rrrrresaca!" -Rió el pelirrojo.

Un rato más tarde…

-oye amigooozzzz"

-"Calla Lee. Tego uda visión."

-"Síiii. Yo también."

-A… Aberir… abrid… vustro ojo nteriorrrr."

los tres chicos se estuvieron riendo durante media hora más y se quedaron dormidos acurrucados los unos contra los otros.

Al día siguiente, a pesar del monumental dolor de cabeza, todos bajaron a desayunar.

George se encargó de colocar el Jerez en todo lo que Umbridge bebiera.

-Nadie hería a su mejor amigo sin sufrir las consecuencias.

El día pasó normal aunque extrañamente, Dolores se tambaleaba y de vez en cuando chocaba contra las paredes.

Antes del toque de queda, Harry se la encontró hablando sola y riéndose.

-Oh Cornelius. ¡Mi amor! Yo sé que te fijas en mí, aunque no lo reconozcas. Niños repelentes. Horribles mocosos.

Después se echó a llorar sin motivo aparente.

Peebes, que pasaba por allí, se burló de ella.

Le lanzó varias botellas de tinta que cambiaba de color y se marchó cacareando.

La mujer ni se inmutó.

Harry no dijo nada y salió corriendo.

Fred, George y Lee espiaban detrás de un tapiz.

***En otro lugar.***

La profesora de adivinación sacó sus preciadas botellas de su escondite.

Bebió directamente a morro y notó algo extraño.

Eso no era Jerez.

-¡Se han llevado mi vino! ¡Mi canalizador de visiones!

Muy nerviosa, abrió las otras dos botellas con el mismo resultado.

Muy indignada, salió de su torre dispuesta a encontrar su preciado líquido de la felicidad.

Fue caminando por los pasillos muy atenta a todo por si acaso.

Entonces, escuchó unos murmullos y risitas y se acercó.

Dolores Umbridge estaba allí, hablando sola y riendo.

Tenía la cara ligeramente enrojecida y los ojos desenfocados.

-¡Tú!

La Suma inquisidora se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh Sybill. ¿No hace un excelente día hoy?

-¡Te has bebido mi líquido de la felicidad!

-Vamos Sybill querida… No te amargues. ¡Hoy es un día maravilloso!

Trelawney tenía ganas de golpearla, pero sabía que si lo hacía podían despedirla de inmediato y esa vez, ni Dumbledore podría ayudarla.

Se marchó a su torre pensando en una venganza.

Cuando llegó allí, recordó que tenía un par de botellas de emergencia escondidas detrás del cabecero de su cama, ocultas detrás de un panel.

Se metió en su habitación y sacó una de las botellas.

***HP***

A la mañana siguiente, Dolores Umbridge despertó sin ropa abrazada al también desnudo conserje.

Filch estaba despierto y sonreía mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.

el grito que dio la mujer se escuchó por todo el castillo.


End file.
